officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bubby A.G. 9
Super Bubby A.G. 9 was preceded by Super Bubby A.G. 8. Plot On the day Bubby Kristy's Army set out to fight Greg's army in the Extinct Animal Dimension, Lafonda goes to withdrawal Tiger from the Secondary Age Boarding School. On the way home, she almost hits a figure in a red cloak. Lafonda is terrified to discover it is her old friend Maisie Ragno, an immortal human who actually was Little Red Riding Hood over thousands of years ago. Even Lafonda is surprised that Maisie is immortal, and she explains to Bubby's army that her boyfriend was Giovanni Abramo, who was both the Big Bad Wolf and the Beast of Gévaudan. Maisie reveals she and a few werewolves have been living in the Intangible Realm, a very small dimension in between time and space, and Greg's army found an entrance to it and killed off the four werewolves. Maisie also reveals that, more importantly, Greg's army have enough electromagnetic power to open a large 'portal' and merge the Extinct Animal Dimension with the regular Animal Dimension. The two worlds will join, but that means both of the worlds will erase themselves out of existence by engulfing the world in acid and fire, which will eventually melt the dimension away into nothing -- and after the explanation, it begins. With the worlds combined, the apocalypse begins. Pet City is destroyed first, with lava and fire crushing the town and the people in it. Caleb fails to prevent it. Lafonda places a force-field around the team, and suddenly Lex and Smokey rush towards the army as their home is destroyed. When McKrit falls behind, Smokey goes back to save her, and he presumably dies in the process. McKrit survives and Lafonda takes the shielded group back to Adam Island, as they watch the world crumble around them. The Extinct Animal Dimension is in the same state as the real world, but Lafonda and the team exit the force-field and the battle begins. Lafonda and the Elemental Team together kill 40 dogs, while the others take down 3-6 each during the entire fight. McKrit, Puss and Freya die during the battle, and Bubby has a sword fight with Greg himself. In the end, Doccy and Caleb blow up Mount Adam as Bubby flees Greg, and his soul is graphically ripped from him when he is caught in the explosion. Lastly, startling everyone, Patty emerges from the fire with a trident and absorbs what is left of Greg into the weapon. Liam freezes it and Caleb burns it, and Lafonda supernaturally blasts all the pieces to opposite ends of the dying planet. Everyone (including Patty and Ripley) then travel to the Intangible Realm. Elsewhere in a prison cell, a villainous cat named Olivia Hepta spots an Interdimensional rift and runs through seconds before the dimension dies... In the realm, Maisie explains that she built an ideal town shortly after Gio's death, and there is a small wishing well on the outskirts that can summon almost anything. After making the town suit their needs, they close the portal to the real world and Patty explains that a few years ago, she was confronted by Apalala, who gave her the trident and told her to practise using it to kill Greg. Meanwhile, in a Mythology Dimension, Olivia appears in Ancient Egypt, just after the god Bast was executed. Olivia subsequently replaces her as the god 'Bastet', declaring revenge on Lex and Smokey... Continuation A.G. 9 would be followed by the Bubby: Reboot tv series. Category:Super Bubby A.G. books